


Make Some Noise

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel is a stubborn and petty bitch, Background Chaggie, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, and we love him for it, the bois cause problems on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: Vaggie is tired of Angel and Husk keeping her up ALL night with their loud noises, so she calls them out and gives them an ultimatum. Angel is a sassy, petty bitch who isn't afraid to prove a point. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	Make Some Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an art trade I did with my lovely friend @Alewdval on twitter! 
> 
> Thank you to @NebulaBunny for the Spanish translations (all translations will be at the bottom!)
> 
> Thank you to @Rocky_rants for title and editing help <3

Vaggie rubbed her temples as Niffty dashed around the table in the dining room where the residents of the Happy Hotel ate their meals. The small cyclops put dishes on the table and then grabbed a fresh pot of coffee, pouring some into a mug for Alastor. Then she flitted across to Charlie and Vaggie, filling their matching monogrammed “V” and “C” mugs.

“Thank you.” the lavender demon groaned, exhaustion clear in her voice as she took a large gulp.

Charlie rubbed her girlfriend’s back in concern, “You okay, honey?”

Vaggie opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Hell’s Number One Porn Star and his grouchy cat boyfriend bursting into the dining room, mid-conversation.

“You’re fuckin’ lyin’ ta me! I know that look.” Angel gave a sly grin to Husk, snickering at something he’d said about a recent game of poker.

“Oh, you finally learnin’ my tells, sweetheart? It’s about goddamn time.” the cat demon returned Angel Dust’s grin and snorted in amusement.

Vaggie glared at them both and stood violently from her chair, one hand slamming on the table and one hand pointing at the couple.

"Ustedes dos cabrones me jodieron el horario de dormir por última vez, maldita sea!"

“Uhhh...what?” The striped spider raised a brow and looked her up and down in confusion, a smile still spread across his face.

Vaggie pursed her lips and crossed her arms, “You two jerks kept me awake ALL night. AGAIN! With your loud, annoying sex noises. AGAIN!”

“Oh really?” Angel crossed his arms back, almost combatively, as a smirk grew on his face. “Didja enjoy the free show?”

“Dios mío! Would you please just keep it down? You’re lucky Charlie is a heavy sleeper otherwise she’d have to hear you all night too!” Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose, screwing her eyes shut in frustration. “Listen, I know I can’t stop you from….whatever weird sex stuff it is you do, but please! Be quieter! Or at least have the decency to fuck earlier in the night so I can get _some_ sleep.”

The spider demon raised his brows and began to cackle.

“Woah, woah, woah, babe. First off, you try doin’ anythin’ earlier with _my_ schedule. You’re lucky I even make it ta Princess’s mandatory ‘family’ breakfasts. Second, you can hear Al’s radio sounds three rooms over. Ya have fuckin’ super hearin’ or some shit. That ain’t our fault.”

“So what if my hearing is good? It helps me stay on alert in case someone tries to bother Charlie or any other hotel patron. A job I can’t do when I’m a sleep deprived zombie because your moans _literally_ wake the dead.”

Husk blushed and glared at the ground. “Mind yer business, kid. Just get some fuckin’ earmuffs or ear plugs or somethin’.”

“Yeah, bitch. Charlie’s muff ain’t the only one that ya need wrapped around your head!” the spider snorted a laugh and quickly continued before Vaggie could yell at him, “Listen, I know we ain’t quiet but our noise ain’t that bad. And it doesn’t seem ta bother anyone else but you.” Angel gestured to the other three demons who sat, awkwardly watching this fight take place. 

“I honestly didn’t hear a thing...sorry Vaggie.” Charlie gave an apologetic shrug and fiddled with her fork. Angel smirked in triumph at the Princess’s words.

“I have thankfully heard no such sounds. But the second I do is the second I bring suffering to you both.” Alastor gave a tense, cruel grin to the porn star.

“Awww, Al, is thatta promise?” Angel shot Alastor a wink, getting hissing feedback in response.

Niffty sat on the edge of the table, her small legs swinging back and forth, “I WISH I could hear something. It would really add some dimension to my writing….but I always fall asleep before you get to the good stuff!”

“Alright, that’s a lil...super weird..but nothin’ my fans ain't done before. Anyways, the point stands. No one else can hear shit. This sounds like a _you_ problem.”

Vaggie fumed at Angel’s smug expression and bitchy, condescending posture. Something in her snapped.

“No, it sounds like a ‘follow my rules because I’m the manager here” problem. The next night your gross noises keep me awake, Charlie and I are going to ground you from partying for a MONTH."

The pink demon’s jaw tensed at the threat as he walked over to a chair and sat down at the breakfast table with an angry “hmph”

“Fine. We’ll fuck earlier to protect your sensitive lil ears.” Angel Dust grumbled, digging into his breakfast. If that bitch thought she could threaten him over nothing, she had another thing coming. Another thing coming indeed.

* * *

The next day Husk was at the bar, grumpier than normal. He and Angel had decided not to spend the night together, lest they accidentally make noise and piss Vaggie off even more. As much as the old man hated to admit it, nighttime cuddles with his boyfriend did a lot for his mood. Not to mention the sex. He was going over the conversation from yesterday’s breakfast again in his head, blushing angrily at the fact that Vaggie called them out in front of everyone, when his phone pinged. It was a message from Angel with a picture attached.

**Angel: Heeey Daddy~ Meet me in my room?**

The text slightly confused the bartender. It was Angel’s day off today. Normally he’d be out having a girl’s day with Cherri and then they’d fool around later. He opened the attached image and was practically slapped in the face with a scantily clad Angel Dust, tight lace-y lingerie hugging his form. This fuck knew just what to do to get the old man to come crawling to him. Husk flipped up the “Be Back in 15 minutes” sign and bee-lined it directly for Angel’s room.

He knocked at the door lightly with a knuckle and then made his way in without waiting for a response. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Husk turned to look at Angel splayed out on the bed, a seductive smile curling across his cheeks and revealing his gold tooth.

“Thought you had plans with Cherri today?” the cat demon cleared his throat into his fist, trying not to let it show how much Angel had already riled him up.

“I rescheduled fo' later. This is a matter of principal. Vaggie threatened my club time fo’ _no reason_.” Angel Dust propped himself up with three of his arms and gesticulated with his fourth. “That bitch thinks we’re loud? We’ll show ‘er loud.”

Husker flushed, torn between his arousal and not wanting to make a scene. He wasn’t a prude but he definitely wasn’t the biggest fan of broadcasting his sex life, even if it _was_ super hot letting go sometimes. He watched as Angel shifted his position on the bed to make himself even more alluring, crossing his legs and putting a set of hands on his knees.

“Not sure if that’s a good idea….”

The spider shot Husk a knowing grin. “Don’t ya want everyone ta know how good ya make me feel, Daddy? How I’m all yours?”

“I...I mean…” Husk’s ears twitch, heat shifting from his cheeks to his groin at the mental image of everyone knowing that Angel belonged to him. Everyone hearing Angel call _his_ name. Hearing Angel come from _his_ touch. Dammit… this fucking spider. He was pushing all the right buttons to get Husk to do what he wanted. And they both knew it.

“Listen, all I’m sayin’…” Angel Dust purred, pulling his boyfriend from his train of thought, “...is Vaggie told us we needed ta do it earlier. So I’ll be double damned if I don’t take this prime opportunity ta fuck ya. Now get over here, I can see yer boner from across the room.” 

Angel smirked at the growing erection between Husk’s legs and beckoned to him with a finger. The cat hesitated. Angel smirked wider.

“Please? I wanna show’em who I belong to.”

The ‘please’ instantly shifted Husk’s embarrassment to desire; he made his way over to the bed without a second thought and kneeled in front of Angel’s legs. They were still crossed, one boot bobbing in the air as the spider lounged back. The older demon undid his tie, tossed off his hat and then tapped the fidgeting knee with a claw.

“Spread ‘em.”

“Oh? Ya gonna make me scream, Daddy?” Angel uncrossed his legs and separated them; his cock straining on the inside of his lace panties was now clearly visible. God, he was hot. Husk scooched between Angel’s thighs and forcefully braced his arms on either side of the spider’s head. Angel Dust gasped, his smile growing.

“Yer teasin’ me on purpose. You are such a little shit… and I seriously fuckin’ hate how hot that makes me. But now that you made me want it, you can’t hold back. Be loud for me, Angie. Let everyone know how much you want me.” And with that, Husk sunk his teeth where Angel’s neck met his shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to leave marks. The porn star let out a loud cry, one that was slightly different than the sounds he let out in his movies. It was more intimate, more raw.

Husk grinned as he pulled his teeth away to kiss and suck across the soft pink pulse point. Making his way across the front of Angel’s neck and to the other side, he bit down again. Angel let out a sharp sound in surprise.

“Fuck! Husky! I love it when ya get bite-y.” the spider giggled, toes curling in his boots.

“I know you do.” Husker purred, pulling back to look at his lover, yellow eyes meeting dual-toned ones. He leaned forward and crashed their lips together in a deep, sloppy kiss. Angel groaned against the rough cat tongue in his mouth until Husk pulled away to speak, “You wanna suck my dick so I can fuck you, sweetheart?”

“That question's stupid as shit.” Angel smiled and shifted his weight, sitting up to push Husker onto his back. Getting on all fours between Husk’s legs, the spider grabbed his lover’s cock and gave it a few firm strokes,“Ya better make noise fo’ me too, Daddy.”

Looking up at the cat demon’s face with a bat of his eyelashes, Angel licked the erection from base to tip with a firm, flat tongue. He repeated the motion several times, stopping to suckle along the length every so often. Husk let out gasps and small swears, feeling that wicked mouth teasing him to full hardness. Then, without warning, Angel wrapped his lips around the tip of the cat demon’s barbed shaft and burrowed the tip of his tongue into the hole to lap up the small amount of pre-cum that had been pooling there. Then he slurped down the rest of the cock and giggled at the loud groan that came from his boyfriend’s mouth. One of Husk’s claws laced with Angel’s hand while the other tightly gripped the spider’s hair.

“Fuckin’ christ, Angie! Your mouth is so hot!” Husk hissed through clenched teeth, projecting his voice like Angel had asked. A purr began to rumble in his chest, one that rivaled the sound of a lawnmower starting up. Angel giggled again, taking his Husky into his mouth all the way to the base. 

He looked up at his boyfriend with a wink before continuing the rough, wet sucking and licking, letting the messy smacking sounds travel throughout the room. Angel whimpered around the twitching erection as he felt the barbs scrape his tongue, lips and inner cheeks. His own arousal was becoming almost unbearable.

Husk tugged at Angel’s hair lightly to get his attention, stopping him mid-suck. The cat was panting, almost squirming from the warm, moist sensations that he’d been assaulted with. He took a few deep breaths as he pet Angel’s cheek.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth or your ass, baby?” Husker had been getting close and figured asking his boyfriend’s preference would be a sexy addition to the scene.

Fuck, if Angel wasn’t already craving Husk’s cock deep inside him, that would have done it. He pulled back, wiping away a string of spit that still connected him to his lover’s dick, and grinned. 

“My ass.” Angel’s response was somehow innocent, despite the horny tension in the air.

“Then turn around.” the old man ordered and sat back up as Angel quickly did what he was told. The porn star stayed on his hands and knees, a large smirk on his face as he tossed Husk back a bottle of lube. “How much prep y’need?”

“I prepped when you were downstairs so I’m ~all~ ready for ya, babe. Just gotta take my panties off.” Angel Dust wiggled his butt and turned his head to look back at the cat, biting his lip to punctuate his teasing.

“Fuck that.” Husk took the spider by the hips and jerked him backwards, so that their thighs were touching. Angel squealed at the forceful action, blood rushing to his cheeks. A claw moved the thin string of the spider’s lace thong to the side, Husk lining himself up with Angel’s puckered hole. It was slick and shiny from the lube he’d no doubt used earlier. Husk grinned and rubbed up against the demon beneath him, “You want this?”

Angel glanced over his shoulder again and nodded, his breath hitching as Husk’s tip lightly pressed between his cheeks. The lube on the cat’s cock made it feel cool and slippery, making Angel ache for him like nothing else.

“Tell me. Make sure everyone can hear how much you fuckin’ want me.”

A shiver ran up the spider’s spine at the command. He loved when Husk got demanding and domineering with him, especially when he didn’t ask for it first. Feeling safe and trusting his lover to take control was such a turn-on for him.

“Stuff your big fat cock inside me, Husky! I need it!” Angel called out, making sure to be extra loud. To hopefully annoy the shit out of Vaggie, yes, but also to make sure that everyone could hear how horny Husk made him. Just like the old man wanted.

“Good boy.” Husker palmed the meat of one of Angel’s ass-cheeks with one paw and lined himself up with the other. Husk slipped in easily, the lubricant helping his dick push into Angel’s ring of muscle. The only thing that slowed him was Angel’s vice-like grip. Their moans were echoing throughout the bedroom but about halfway in, Husk had to pause to hold Angel’s hips and catch his breath.

“Oh god! Daddy, you’re so big!” the spider keened, his voice quivering. He was playing it up just a little but Husk could hear the genuine yearning underneath the tone.

“You take me so good, Angie. Want more?” Husk smirked, knowing the answer but deciding to ask it anyway. He was adding some fodder for the ears listening in.

“Yes! Fuck! Yes!"

Nails dug into the curve of Angel’s waist as Husk pulled him back and slammed him onto the rest of his shaft. Angel moaned, head falling down between his upper arms. Husk reached forward and gripped the pink hair at the base of the spider’s neck, lifting his head back slowly,

“Ah, ah. Eyes up and lips forward. So I can hear every pretty noise you make.”

Husk couldn’t see it, but he could practically sense Angel’s wild smile as it pulled across pink cheeks. The cat kept his holds on the spider demon’s hair and waist as he began to pull out and thrust back in, each time getting faster and faster. Angel’s cries of ecstasy picked up in volume, swears mingling throughout the moans.

“Yes! Daddy! I can feel your barbs scrapin’ and stirrin’ up my insides! Yes! Just like that!” the spider called out as Husk angled to hit his p-spot.

The cat demon couldn’t help but chuckle at the desperation. He huffed and groaned as his brutal pace continued.

“Your ass is so thirsty for me, huh? You just can’t go a full day without havin’ me fuck you like an animal, can you?”

“No! Oh shit~” Angel’s body spasmed as Husk changed up his rhythm, “No! I can’t! I want ya ta fuck me til I can’t walk! Ya feel so fuckin’ good, Daddy!”

“Yeah?” Husk grunted, biting his lip as Angel’s muscles fluttered around him.

“It’s like... I’m addicted ta…. your cock. All I want…. is your hot cum…. inside me!” the porn star was babbling incoherently, panting between his words and rolling his hips back to meet his lover. The two demons were losing themselves in the passionate embrace, calling out and cursing as Husk continued ruthlessly fucking into Angel.

“You’re mine. This wet hole, your dirty mouth, your soft lips, your little pink dick. They’re mine!” now it was Husker’s turn to let words fall uncontrollably from his lips, a growl adding an edge to each possessive sentence.

“Yes! I’m yours! All yours!”

“And?”

“And you’re -fuck!- you’re mine!”

“That’s a good boy, baby. This tight hole is mine and this thick cock is yours. Right?”

Angel looked back and nodded, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. There was a single moment of quiet intimacy, amidst the shouts of pleasure, that was just for them. Husk pulled Angel closer, moving the paw that was in the spider’s hair down and under to grab him by the chest fluff. Husk’s chest and stomach pressed tightly to Angel’s back, making his thrusts shorter but deeper. The claws that were digging into Angel’s hip let go and drifted down to grasp around the spider’s dripping, aching dick. A particularly high pitched cry sprang from the porn star’s lips as his sensitive cock was suddenly stimulated and he felt the barbs hit deeper than before.

“Do I make ya feel good, Husky? Does my thirsty hole make ya feel good?” Angel practically begged, the question tinged with longing.

“You make me feel so fuckin’ good. You’re so tight and wet. I-I’m so close, Angie.” the cat demon’s tail flicked back and forth frantically as the tension coiled tighter and tighter within him, “I’m gonna flood your ass with cum!”

“Fuck! Yes! Do it! Fill me!”

“You better make a mess with me.” Husk doubled his efforts at jacking Angel off, kissing along the spider’s shoulders.

“I will! Fuck! Husk! HUSK!” Angel’s peak crested and hit him out of nowhere, the steady building of pleasure spiking at Husker’s final sharp demand. Cum splattered across pink sheets, Angel’s inner walls clamping down around his lover. 

“Angel!”

Husk snarled the spider’s name with all the love and ferocity he could, like a warning to anyone that would dare try to hurt him. The cat demon’s thrusts slowed, unable to move much as pulsing heat held him in place. Instead he sheathed himself deep as he came. Nails scratched and clawed at Angel’s chest and lower abdomen as Husk’s orgasm wracked his body.

Angel whimpered, feeling every twitch of Husk’s cock as it pumped him full to the brim. His arms and legs gave out beneath him, collapsing to the bed. The cat fell to the mattress too, relaxing his weight on top of his boyfriend and fluffing his wings out to make a canopy over them.

The purring picked back up again as Husk nuzzled into Angel’s neck from behind, the latter giving a content sigh.

“You’re so warm.” Angel turned his head to catch Husk’s lips in a kiss, humming against his mouth and around his tongue. They pulled away and exchanged small smiles.

“You talkin’ about my body or…” Husk asked after giving his partner another peck.

The porn star laid his chin on the back of his hands and replied casually, “The cum in my ass, babe.”

“Ah, shoulda guessed.” Husk chuckled and flushed, “I think you’ve gone a little hoarse there, sweetheart.”

The cat began stroking the back of Angel’s upper arms, lolling his nails back and forth in a soothing pattern.

“Mmmm, that just means mission accomplished. I hope Vaggie learned how fuckin’ annoyin’ we _could_ be-”

“Pffft! And if she didn’t?”

Angel Dust’s smile grew as he reached behind him to squeeze at Husk’s ass, “Then I guess we’ll have ta give’em an encore.”

* * *

Vaggie huffed up the stairs, looking for the hotel’s grumpy bartender. She had spied him flipping over the “Back in 15” sign almost twenty-five minutes ago and decided that it was time to seek him out and talk some sense into him. She rolled her eyes, frustrated that she'd have to be the bitch yet again.

When would Husk and Angel learn that she just wanted to help? That she gave a shit about them and helping them grow? Yeah, she knew she snapped yesterday. She had just been so exhausted. But a good night’s sleep had cleared her head a little and while she still stood by her choice to call them out, she didn’t feel great about how she did it. Her words often came across as mean but...well….people didn’t take her seriously any other way. Charlie was the softer one anyway. She’d always been better at it.

The lavender demon was pulled from her thoughts as she heard noises coming from upstairs and down the long hall. It sounded like moans but she couldn’t quite tell if they were from someone in pain or...something else. She cautiously made her way up to the floor she heard the noises coming from.

More groans, two voices. One was definitely Angel. Hmm...had Husk skipped out on work to watch one of the porn star’s movies super loud? Vaggie swore under her breath and continued walking, finally reaching the start of the hallway. Her ears perked as she heard a particularly loud squeal sound. Yup, that was Angel.

“Stuff your big fat cock inside me, Husky! I need it!”

Mierda. Puta. Did he say Husk? So not a movie... unless they had filmed something personal and Husk was rewatching it. In the middle of the day. Ew. En serio? Vaggie made her way forward. She would wait outside and scold the bartender as soon as he left his room.

“Oh god! Daddy, you’re so big!”

“You take me so good, Angie. Want more?”

“Yes! Fuck! Yes!”

Wait...those sounds weren’t coming from Husk’s room. They were coming from Angel’s room. Was Angel home right now? Were they…? No, they couldn’t be. They were loud but they were never _this_ loud. They were probably just being douche-bags and jumping on the bed, making sex noises to be obnoxious. To get back at Vaggie for mentioning their sex life in front of everyone. It wasn’t beneath them to be that petty and rude, especially not Angel Dust, who had little to no shame.

“Yes! Daddy! I can feel your barbs scrapin’ and stirrin’ up my insides! Yes! Just like that!” Vaggie heard Angel say, followed by louder and louder furniture squeaking.

“Your ass is so thirsty for me, huh? You just can’t go a full day without havin’ me fuck you like an animal, can you?” Husk was growling. The bed squeaks picked up speed.

Oh no….they weren’t faking it. This was really happening. Blood rushed to Vaggie’s cheeks as she stopped in her tracks, several doors away from the spider’s bedroom. Vaggie had heard them quite a few times before but they’d never been this graphic. It was mostly just swearing and teasing. But this was...so crass. So uncomfortable.

“No! Oh shit~” “No! I can’t! I want ya ta fuck me til I can’t walk! Ya feel so fuckin’ good, Daddy!”

At that line, Vaggie’s blush spread to her ears and she slowly backed up to start making her way back down the hall from where she’d come. Those ass-holes clearly wanted to be stubborn and prove a point to her: Vaggie was lucky they weren’t this bad all the time. She got the message and she definitely didn’t want to be around to listen to the rest. The hotel manager turned on her heel and was suddenly face to face with both her girlfriend and the Hotel’s maid.

“It’s like... I’m addicted to…. your cock. All I want…. is your hot cum…. inside me!”

Charlie’s eyes were wide and her cheeks were beet red. She may have been the Princess of Hell and seen some shit, but she tended to be a bit more...sensitive when it came to sexual things. They flustered her super easily. Meanwhile, Nifty’s pupil was huge as she wrote things down aggressively in her small notebook.

“You’re mine. This wet hole, your dirty mouth, your soft lips, your little pink dick. They’re mine!”

“Should we, uh...?” Vaggie pointed towards the stairs. Charlie nodded and they both ushered Niffty further away from Angel’s room, the cyclops still writing as she was dragged along.

“Do I make ya feel good, Husky? Does my thirsty hole make you feel good?” 

Unfortunately, the distance didn’t do much. Husk and Angel were practically yelling and their voices carried down the hall. As the three ladies turned the corner to the stairs they nearly bumped into Alastor, who was grinding his teeth in a furious, feral smile. Clearly he’d heard the commotion too. Great.

“You make me feel so fuckin’ good. You’re so tight and wet. I-I’m so close, Angie.” “I’m gonna flood your ass with cum!”

“Fuck! Yes! Do it! Fill me!”

All four demons stood there in awkward silence as they heard Angel and Husk call out each other’s names, followed by a slew of moans, and then... nothing. Silence hung in the air as thick as the uncomfortable tension. Even Al’s radio sounds were silent. Another moment of embarrassing, blushing quiet and then everyone dispersed; Charlie briskly walked downstairs to man the front desk, Alastor seethed and then strolled away (no doubt planning some type of torture to put someone through later) and Niffty skipped off, her notebook clutched to her chest. The only person who stayed was Vaggie.

 _Por qué yo? Por qué siempre yo?_ she thought as she turned, gave an exasperated sigh, and made her way back down the hall towards Angel’s room.

* * *

Almost an hour later, after showering and dressing, Angel finished reapplying his makeup and stood from his vanity. 

“How do I look, Husky?” The porn star gave a little pose and smile to his boyfriend, who was enjoying a glass of bourbon and petting Fat Nuggets.

“Like I wanna keep you here for a round two.” The cat cocked a brow and sat up, grabbing Angel by his arm and pulling him down to the bed for a deep kiss.

The spider demon pulled their lips apart and smirked, “Once I get back from seein’ Cherri, I’m all yours.” Angel pecked Husk’s lips again and stood with a bounce, grabbing his purse and heading to the door. “See ya in a bit, baby!”

Angel Dust flung his door open and was met with a stern look from the manager of the Happy Hotel. She was sitting on the ground but quickly stood. A smarmy grin coated the spider’s face.

“Can I help ya?”

Vaggie crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing, “I’m just here to tell you that I’ll be getting some ear plugs and not calling you out anymore, _provided_ that you never do shit like that Ever. Again. Also, you aren't grounded. Entendido?”

“Si.” Angel’s smile widened. “So...did ya enjoy our extra special performance?”

“Niffty sure did. And I do have to thank you for traumatizing my girlfriend.” Vaggie paused and then gave a sly smile of her own. “But Alastor...well. You might have to keep an eye out for him. He looks about ready to...what was it he said? ‘Make the both of you suffer’?”

“Oh please, babe. You say that like I ain’t done tentacle stuff already.” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Ha! I wouldn’t be so cocky. You heard what he did to that butcher last month, right?” the lavender demon shrugged in mock apathy and then looked at Angel’s eyes going wide, like it finally dawned on him that he pissed off a very powerful demon. Vaggie knew that Al had actually calmed down. He had passed her in the hall earlier after ‘seeking entertainment’ out somewhere else. But Angel didn’t know that, so she allowed herself one more tease. “Anyway, have fun trying to get through the lobby without him seeing you. I think he just took over watching the bar for Charlie. Later!”

And with that Vaggie walked down the hall, trying not to laugh as Angel backed into his room, shutting the door and calling for Husk. She’d heard what Angel had said before going to leave. Looks like Husk might be getting his round two earlier than expected. Thankfully, she knew to stay downstairs this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
> [You two assholes have fucked up my sleep for the last time, dammit]  
> [Oh my fucking god]  
> [Shit. Fuck.]  
> [Seriously?]  
> [Why me? Why is it always me?]  
> [Understood?]
> 
> This one-shot was feral af but damn was it fun to write! XD


End file.
